1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a biometric information measurement apparatus and method using a user terminal, and, more particularly, to a biometric information measurement apparatus and method using a user terminal, which enables biometric signals, such as oxygen saturation, a pulse, and the degree of muscle activity, to be freely measured regardless of places, using a user terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, software used to measure biometric information using light emitting elements and photodiodes or using natural light and the camera of a mobile terminal has been used.
However, when biometric information is measured using light emitting elements and photodiodes, it is inconvenient to use them because a separate apparatus in which light emitting elements and photodiodes are provided should be attached to a human body.
Further, when biometric information is measured using natural light and the camera of a mobile phone, there is a problem of the reliability of collected biometric signals being less because natural light is used and the amount of light from a light source is not uniform. It is apparent that biometric information may be measured in such a way as to provide light emitting elements and photodiodes on a mobile terminal. However, since light emitting elements and photodiodes should be provided in a manufacturing process, there is a problem in that they cannot be applied to mobile terminals which had been manufactured before.